Yuri With Yuri and Mary Jane
by Woody K
Summary: Mary Jane has had feelings for Yuri ever since Doc Ock was defeated. She gradually lost feelings for Peter, who saved the city and started heroing more, barely leaving time for her. Yuri was also lonely and felt a spark for Mary Jane after seeing her reports on television. MJ seeked her out after a long day of work and they have a "night of passion." Request from Electronic Power


Mary Jane and Peter Parker were in love, but as he kept saving they day, he had very little time for Mary Jane, making her feel neglected. As time passed, she began having feelings for Yuri ever since Dr. Octopus was defeated since she gradually lost feelings for Peter after the city was safe and he started heroing even more, barely leaving time for them.

Yuri Watanbe has been lonely and felt a deep spark for Mary Jane after seeing her reports on television. Mary Jane decided to seek her out after a long day of work so they can have a night of passion, Yuri was called by her and when Mary Jane requested to meet her, she told her to meet in Yuri's office.

Once Mary Jane arrived at the Police Department, she noticed a note written by Yuri taped to the entrance telling her to take off all of her clothes when she gets in. She follwed the note and once inside, she immediately took off everything to be completely naked. She streaked all the way to Yuri's office and when she opened the door, Yuri was equally naked and sitting her butt on her desk. Both of them wore nothing, no shoes, no socks, no bras, no undies, no shirts or skirts, no pants, no nothing.

Mary Jane and Yuri looked at each other's naked bodies, their breasts were average size and somewhat perky, their nipples were in the center of their areolas, their stomachs were flat and toned while sporting a little navel and their vaginas were dripping as their clits and mons peeked out. After a while of blantantly perverted staring, Mary asked, "So you got my meeting request?"

Yuri replied, "Sure did."

"You don't how badly I need this."

"Why do you need this?"

"Peter doesn't spend time with me anymore, the lack of attention is making me desperate for sexual pleasure that he keeps denying me due to his extremely tight schedule."

"You poor thing. Well, I'm usually straight, but I figured I'd do this for you anyway since you asked for it, given your predicament. You asking for sex was why I got naked and asked you to do the same before coming here."

"Well, I am considering not being straight anymore. I need someone, anyone that will satisfy me, male or female."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes."

They didn't consider themselves bisexual before and they had never thought about being with a woman before, but the passion and intensity of the kiss was turning me on. Mary Jane helped Yuri off the desk and started kissing her, sending her tongue into her mouth, though Mary was unsure of what to do with her hands, enjoying Yuri's grip on one wrist and leaving her other hand at her side.

After a few minutes of kissing, Yuri could tell Mary was getting more and more into it, Mary Jane briefly broke the kiss and breathed into Yuri's mouth, "Touch me.

They locked lips again. Yuri began to rub up and down Mary's pussy, felling the coarse, hairy pubes against her fingers, the wetness and heat coming from her slit. Yuri could tell Mary was getting just so wet, and her nipples were almost painfully tight and stiff. Mary dipped her middle finger inside her and Yuri was incredibly wet, warm and smooth inside. They felt each other's pussies twitch like they were trying to grab onto each other's finger. Their reluctantly withdrew their fingers from each other's vaginas and they each let out a small moan of frustration which quickly turned to moans of pleasure as they found each other's clits and began to make little circles on and around them.

They stood there, kissing while Mary masturbated Yuri for what seemed like forever and vice versa. Mary began moving her finger faster and faster and Yuri's moans became louder. Yuri broke off their kiss and rested her head on Mary's shoulder, shuddering then stiffening up as Mary's felt her pussy spasm under Yuri's hand. Yuri let out a sigh and moved her hand off Mary's crotch, then looked at her with a mischievous grin, saying, "You're turn!"

Yuri spun Mary around so her back was facing her. Mary started to moan, her moans got louder as Yuri began kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts as Yuri's were pressing against Mary's back. Mary thought, "What the hell am I doing? Letting this girl who is associated with police do these things to me! I had just masturbated her as well!"

However, deep down inside, Mary knew she was no position to argue, she had agreed to this and gave Yuri her consent and also realized Peter would never know because of how inattentive he had been lately. She just knew it was hard to believe how easily it happened. Mary's train of thought was derailed as she felt Yuri poke her belly button, she moaned softly, "Oh Yuri..."

Yuri silenced her with another kiss, then she slid a hand down to her pussy while grinding her own pussy against Mary's buttocks. With Yuri's fingers getting soaked with Mary's juices, Mary could feel how wet she had gotten. Yuri rubbed Mary like that for over a minute while kissing her and it felt incredible to her.

Then, Yuri broke the kiss and squatted down in front of Mary. Looking up at her with a huge grin, she placed a soft kiss on her crotch, whispering, "I hope you taste as good as you smell."

As she ran her fingers up and down Mary's pussy lips, Yuri giggled, "So smooth."

The motions of her fingers were sending shivers all through Mary's naked body. All thought left Mary's head as Yuri's fingers spread my lips and then Yuri's tongue dipped between them. The effect of her tongue on her clit was an electric shock to Mary, even more so than when Peter went down on her (which was rarely ever nowadays). Yuri's tongue worked on Mary while Yuri slowly slid first one, then two fingers inside Mary, who was so wet that the fingers slid in and out with no resistance at all. Yuri curled her fingers to rub against the roof of her pussy, which combined with her tongue, made Mary gasp and moan.

Mary grabbed the back of Yuri's head and pushed her harder against my crotch. It's not that Peter was bad at oral sex, he was fantastic back when he spent more time with her, but the fact that it was a girl doing this to me, and in a police building no less, had Mary more turned on than she had been in years. Mary was getting close to orgasm when Yuri removed her fingers from inside me, causing her to to moan in disappointment. Then, Yuri did something that Mary was not expecting. Yuri took her now very wet fingers, and began rubbing her wetness on Mary's ass.

Rubbing turned to squeezing as Mary was now sucking on Mary's clit like a vacuum. After half a minute, she began groping Mary's ass, first slowly then harder. The combined sensation of her mouth and her hands on Mary's bottom was pushing herto the edge, she told Yuri as she groaned breathlessly, "Don't, don't stop! I'm so close,"

It was then that Yuri took one hand and slid her forefinger and index finger into Mary's pussy. Mary could feel the fingers in her pussy and Yuri's other hand was still rubbing her butt. Along the way, Mary decided to return the gesture and finger Yuri as well, bending down a little to do so comfortably. Mary was close to orgasm, so she picked up the pace to make sure Yuri came simultaneously.

Mary finally came with Yuri cumming a second later. They let their loads spill all over the floor and some blasts even formed downward streams of cum on the side of the desk. They lied down side by side, smiling at each other before falling asleep.

Mary Jane's passion for the night was to make Yuri cum until she couldn't continue, and Yuri's was to make Mary Jane feel special in a way she had never felt before. Those were the promises they made...and they delivered.

THE END


End file.
